The repair of damaged human finger joints and the like has been accomplished heretofore surgically through the use of several different types of joints or hinges. These prior art joints include hinged joints, flexible rubber, ball sockets, and various others. The problems of repairing or replacing the finger joints does not appear to reside in the design of the joint hinge, but the fact that a tight scar capsule forms around the repaired joint and limits the motion thereof.